1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power transmission system for a working vehicle, provided with left and right independent transaxles individually driving respective left and right drive wheels of the vehicle, and with a working power clutch unit incorporating a clutch for clutching on/off the power transmitted to a working device equipped on the vehicle.
2. Related Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,215, there is a conventional well-known hydraulically driven working vehicle equipped with left and right independent hydraulic transaxles for individually driving respective left and right drive wheels. This type of vehicle is advantageously compact while ensuring a large space for a working device, and can turn in a small circle.
This conventional vehicle uses an electromagnetic actuating clutch interposed between a prime mover and the working device. Generally, a maker of hydraulic transaxles is different from a maker of electromagnetic actuating clutches. Consequently, a vehicle maker, when assembling vehicles, must onerously call the maker of electromagnetic clutches for a supply of electromagnetic clutches selected corresponding to target hydraulic transaxles.